1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same. More particularly, the various embodiments may relate to a semiconductor memory device capable of improving an operation speed thereof and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied using a semiconductor formed of silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and/or the like. The semiconductor memory device may be classified as either a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
When a supply of an electric power is interrupted, data stored in the volatile memory is erased. The volatile memory device may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and/or the like. Although the supply of an electric power may be interrupted, the nonvolatile memory device maintains data stored in the nonvolatile memory device. The nonvolatile memory device may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and/or the like. Flash memory may be classified as either a NOR type or a NAND type of memory.